Our adventures With Inuyasha
by Dark Hearted Angel99
Summary: This is for my good friend JIN!...We were unfortunately sucked inside the t.v. and Now were travelling with the Inu gang!so please..read and review!
1. Moon and ice

center This is re-write..this take after episode 157..this is for my good friends Jin!and autumn..

blah-me

(blah)-autumn

blah -Jin

**My POV**

So we were awatching episode 157 "Pierce Naraku with the adament barrage" (speaks like Kagome)..Anyways, Jin and Autumn were blabbering

about how nice the episode is. _'C'mon guys, It's not like I can understand what they're talking if you two are blabbering. '_ I thought.

"Hey Angel, Autumn tells me your first nickname was SnowGoddess..why did you change it?" Jin asked.

"I just lowered my ranking, besides that nickname was too common. Hey guys, will you be quiet the episode is about to start." I said commandingly.

"Yes ma'am" they both said in unison. I just shooked my head, Autumn must've told Jin about that too. But I don't care, So we watched the t.v.

when a thunder roared. The electricity was out and we were sitting there like a bunch of idiots, well Autumn held Jin's sleeves. He was scared of thunder

(NO I'm noT!)yea..yea.. Anyways, I went to the kitchen to get some candles, while the two were still talking. Then the lights came back on, So I went

back to the living room. But there something wrong, Jin and Autumn were being sucked in the t.v.

"What happened?' I asked/yelled to them.

"A portal appeared out of nowhere..and began sucking us in..help!" they said in unison. I kept holding both their hands, but the t.v. began sucking me in too.

I used all my strength but it was no use, We were all sucked in. And the next thing happened was, We were free-falling in the sky. Then a pink glow was

falling with us. When I caught it, I saw it was a jewel shard. I hid it under my shirt, anyways, I landed on top of Jin, Jin landed on top of autumn while

Autumn was kissing the ground. "Sorry." Me and Jin apologised to him, he just stood up and dusted himself.

"Hey Dark, what's that on your shirt?" He asked me looking at my shirt.

"Nothing." I said speedily.

"No there's something in there, what is it?" Autumn insisted/asked me, I just shrugged at him. He them pulled my shirt and the jewel shard fell.

"Hah! I was right you _were_ hiding something!" He said childishly. While we were arguing, Jin kept calling our names.

"Angel."

"Why would you lie to me?" Autumn asked dramatically

"Autumm.. Angel.."

"What? Can't I just keep a secret that's on my own"

"Angel.."

"So now, your being independent?That's a jewel shard, it can put us all in danger.."

'ANGEL!AUTUMN!" he yelled.

"WHAT!" we yelled back in unison.

"You should know, there's a demon standing behind us. And now, I'm gonna start sprinting." he replied calmly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" We screamed as we escape the Scorpion demon, But bad luck was around.is it full moon?. I got caught by the demon and

man, it hurts!

"Autumn, What should we do?" Jin asked him. "I don't know..." he replied "Wait! The jewel shard!" he said exclaimingly."What jewel shard?"

Jin asked. Autumn showed him the shard that I got. "What should we do?" Jin asked him "Let's make a wish!" Autumn suggested.

"What? It's impossible. Besides we need the whole jewel to make a wish." Jin said dryly. "No, it's not true. Dark told me that one shard can fulfill one hundred wish."

Autumn explained. "Okay, let's do it." Jin replied. Autumn gave the shard to Jin, _'I wish I was a dragon demon and had the sword odachi and the power of the moon'_

Jin wished. _"so you have wished, so shall it be.." _the jewel replied. Jin was covered with white light, then the light began to dissipate. He looked like bankotsu but had

seablue colored hair, bluegreen eyes and dragon scaled armor in his armor andhis sword was on his back.

"Good, now my turn!" Autumn took the shard and made a wish. He too, was covered by the same white light that covered Jin. Then after a minutes, He had icy blue hiar

and looked like Ryuura from the fourth movie. Anyways, He had an axe that was in his back, both of them wear wearing a Haori.

"Uh..guys, now that your finished from your wishing spree, WILL YOU HELP ME ALREADY!" I sad calmly/yelled. The two looked at each other and nodded, Jin took out

his sword, then the sword began emitting midnight blue aura. While Autumn began creating Ice spears from his hand, then the two attacked the demon.

Jin flew in the air and yelled "Shadow of the Moon", then the demon was not moving anymore. Then Autumn closed his eyes meditated and the air began getting cold, then the legs of the demon froze.

Jin landed infront of the demon who was using it's tail to attack. He held his sword and yelled "CLAWS OF THE DRAGON" and an energy exited the sword and went through the demon.

The demon began dissipating from the attack, I was falling from mid-air. But then, Jin caught me. "Thanks, now Why did you two made a wish while I was in danger?" I asked them angrily.

But they just shrugged. I took the shard from Jin and hid it,

**Hey look it's cliffie!I'll continue next time.. "Dragon versus Dog, Inuyasha versus Jin" See you soon!**


	2. The fury of Fire

center **here's chapter 2: Fury of fire**

((blah))-me

(blah)-autumn

(((blah)))-Jin

**My POV..**

As we walk I sensed someone was following us, "Hey guys, do you feel that?" I asked them but they didn't here me instead they were like zombies. They're

eyes were blank. "Guys? Are you okay?" I asked them again, Autumn suddenly waved his hand and I was thrown back by his telekinesis. "Guys! what's wrong with you?"

I asked/yelled at them. Then Jin tried to cut me with his sword, "Whoa, now Jin..Are you okay?" I asked Jin but he didn't hear me. He then yelled "Shadow of the Moon, Immobilize!"

Then I was stuck, I can't move. _'Wow, his attack worked!' _I thought. "Jin! Let me go! now!" I yelled at him, suddenly a girl that had a gold brown hair and looked like a demon

appeared. "Heheheh..they won't hear you..." She said "What?" I asked "They won't hear you because I'm controlling them.." she showed me her the strings that were the ones connected

to Jin's and Autumn's body. When she moved her hands, they will instantly move. "What have you done? let them go!" I said/yelled to her. "Why?" She asked me raising her eyebrow

"Because they're important to you?" She added.. "Yes, now let them go or else.." I threatened. "Or else what? You can't even move...NOW HAND ME THE JEWEL!" She yelled.

"NO!" I yelled back "Very well then...YOU WILL DIE!" she said/yelled. I finally can move again, but I ran away from the two. Because they were about to kill me..

((AHHHHHH))(((relax...i won't)))(Yea right!)anyways, I ran as fast as I could. Until I bumped into someone, I looked up just to see Inuyasha, looking down at me.

"Please help me.." I pleaded..((wow, I pleaded? Now that's creepy..))(((You don't plead?)))( Nope, She always do the things on her own..)(((Ahh..okay..)))

Then Kagome asked what's wrong. "My friends are being controlled by a demon and They're gonna kill me...help me please.." I explained.

"Don't worry, will help you..What do they look like?" she asked me

"Ahhh..they're coming..." I said and when I turned around I saw them "They're here!" I yelled.

"Your friend with a dragon demon and an ice demon?" Inuyasha remarked boastfully.

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel nearby..." Kagome said to him. "Right, so one of these two idiots have the jewel..very well then let's get this over with.."

He took out his tetsusaiga and positioned it. "Inuyasha, that's a dragon demon..do you remember what happened when you battled Ryuukotsei?"

Miroku said. " I know, it'll be easy because I have a new attack." he said boastfully.

"Miroku, we should protect the girl..they must want to kill her?" Sango said as she readied her boomerang.

Jin attacked first, he used his "Shadow of the Moon" and created himself a shadow soldiers. While Autumn used his telekinesis and threw Sango, Miroku and Kagome aside.

"Autumn..Jin..Don't do this!" I said but they still didn't listen. I then took out the jewel shard and stared at it for awhile. While Autumn freezed Kirara before she could attack

him. Jin and Inuyasha had a duel, Inuyasha kept using his "Wind scar" At Jin, But Jin Blocks it by creating an shadow void that sucks it in. Inuyasha got frustrated and

attacked him with his "Backlash Wave." but Jin countered it by his "Claws of the dragon." Jin then jumped up tried to kill Inuyasha with his sword but I stopped him with my

naginata. ((It's like a the sword in The episode "Eternal love: The Naginata of Kenkon))

**Okay here's what happened..**

I stared at the jewel right? Well, I decided to make a one last wish to it, I wished I had all the power to manipulate and create fire. But I didn't know I will have the ability

of telekinesis and empathy. So the light of the jewel covered me and BOOM! I had a long red hair, red wings and a hakama. Well, a red hakama that had two slits in both sides.

Anyways..

"Jin! What's happening to you!" I asked him, but he didn't hear me. He then tried to slash me , but I blocked it again. "I'm growing impatient." He said

which suprised me. He jumped up and yelled "DRAGON HOLOCAUST!" bluegreen energy came out of his sword. It was like a replica of Backlash wave,

but even stronger.

"Inuyasha, Help me with this.." I said

"Why?" He asked me

"Just help me..will ya?" I replied.

Inuyasha then yelled "BACKLASH WAVE!" then it clashed with Jin's Dragon Holocaust, but it wasn't to strong enough. Then Autumn joined Jin,

he slammed his axe to the ground and it began to get cold. _'Shit!'_ I thought. I sent a white flame to warm Kagome and the others up.

"That's it..Now, It's my turn!" I said, I positioned my Naginata and yelled "Fury Of the Phoenix!" Huge blue flame came out of my sword.

It destroyed Jin's Dragon Holocaust and Autumn's Sub-zero Rage attack. Everything got wiped out, I sheilded myself and Inuyasha from the attack.

"Huh?What happened?" Autumn asked, my eyes got wide and I ran up to him and Hugged him.

"Your okay now! The thread of the demon must've cut off...yay!" I said as I ran up to Jin.

"Jin, You okay?" I asked him, he had a wound from my attack but It healed.

"Yea..I'm alright..What happened?and How did you got that attack?" He asked me which made me laugh sheepishly.

"Uhh..magic?" I said sheepishly. "Yea right..." Autumn mumbled under his breathe. Then suddenly, the demon appeared. The one that controlled them,

she was grinning at me evilly.

"Wow! And here I thought one shard isn't enough to make a wish." She said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed Tetsusaiga at her.

"You should know, That girl is keeping something that everyone of us needs." she replied

"What?" Miroku asked as all of them looked at me except Jin and Autumn. I felt anger was roaming insde of me, so I sent feather blades at her

which she dodged.

"What? Now, your angry?"She said then she giggled at me. "Oh! my name is Arika...yours?" She asked me..but I was so angry that I didn't hear anything from her anymore.

She then took out her katana and charged it at me, I easily dodged it. "What? Are you just gonna stand there?Fight me!" she dared me which I accepted.

I wanted to end it, so I charged up a lightning in my hands and threw it at her. She then screamed in agony and burned into ashes.

"Okay, cool down..." Autumn said calmly and I did.  
"Sorry, I lost my way.." I answered. Then Kagome pointed her arrow at me, "Wait, What's wrong with you guys?" Autumn asked them.

"Inuyasha they have a piece of the jewel." Kagome said. Inuyasha then pointed his sword at me, But Jin blocked him with his sword.

"Sorry pal, if you hurt my friend..I'll kill you" He said coldly.

**To be continued..**

**sorry this is not it..and the next chapter.. "Dragon versus Dog: Inuyasha versus Jin" (Kagome Narrates)**

**I'm sorry jin!(..I'm really, really sorry...I didn't mean to...**


	3. Dragon vs Dog, Inuyasha vs Jin

center **here's the story...and Get well soon Autumn!**

**Dragon vs. Dog: Inuyasha versus Jin**

Jin blocked Inuyasha as he tried to thrust his sword to him, but Jin kept dodging. "and here I thought, YOU can beat me.." Jin teased him which angered

Inuyasha more. "Heh! You don't even know half of my powers..." Inuyasha muttered under his breathe. _'Really?'_ Jin telepathically said to him which made him

look around. _' who are you?Show yourself!' _Inuyasha replied. Jin smirked and then, attacked him. Inuyasha jumped up and tried to unleash his Wind scar,

but Jin used his umbrakinesis to throw him against the tree. Inuyasha jumped up again and sent his "Iron revear Soul stealer" at jin, _'What the? You can't even _

_get a direct hit...'_ Jin teased. Inuyasha jumped and went towards his sword, but Jin made the sword move closer to him. "Na-ah...No swords.." Jin said

which really made Inuyasha very angry. Just then Sango unleashed her hiraikotsu at him. But luckily, I made it go back to it's owner, jin looked towads

me and said thanks telepathically. But before Jin could move, Inuyasha unleashed his Wind scar at him.

Jin took out his sword and Unleashed his "Scales of the dragon" which was his adament barrage attack. Then Kagome shot an arrow at his wind scar, which made more

powerful. Autumn helped Jin by turning the climate into a snow storm. He calls it "Winter fury", I teleported next to Jin and said "Jin, do you want us to help?" "No. this is my battle

no one shall Interfere." He replied coldly. but I understand, so I teleported back to autumn's side. I looked up to the sky and turned the climate back. "What did you do that for?"

Autumn asked me "Jin , said we should mind our business." I said simply. Then out of nowhere, kagome shot an arrow at us. "Give us the shard!" She said. Autumn waved his hand,

then she was thrown to the woods. Miroku unleashed his Kazaana at us, But Autumn changed the direction of the wind. The wind knocked them over.

Inuyasha tried to attack Jin using his blades of blood, But Jin kept throwing it back at him. Jin on the other hand, kept hitting him in the gut. Then Jin charged up an energy ball and threw

to Inuyasha. The energy ball electricuted Inuyasha, but before Jin could attack him once more. An arrow flew by him, almost scarring his face, He looked over to us and saw us battling

Kikyo and Koga. Jin was about help us, when Inuyasha clawed him in the face. He backed away, he touched his face and saw blood trickeled down his chin. He looked to Inuyasha

and his eyes were glowing like a moonbeam. Anyways, He looked up to the skies and it was beginning to get dark. The sun was replaced by the new moon, Inuyasha was shocked

about it. His hair began to turn black and everything in him change into a human features.

"Autumn, we have to stop Jin." I said "How?" He asked then Kagome approached us and gave us beads. "Beads? How can Beads save Jin?" I asked angrily. As Jin walked to Inuyasha

slowly. "It'll help him to return to normal.." She said. "Just let him wear it.." she added. " Uh..hello? How!He's out of his mind!" I yelled at her. She just laughed at me sheepishly,

'_how will I put this around his neck?'_ I thought. But we were running out of time, Jin is about to kill Inuyasha. I teleported next to him and wore it to him. But it didn't worked,

"Ahhh..Jin, please don't kill me...Jin, it's me Angel..." I pleaded but he didn't listen. "Jin..STOP!" I shouted and the next thing I know Jin was down on the ground.

"Huh? what Happened?" He asked me as he rubbed his head. "Well, see..." I was cut-off by a pain that was on my back. When I looked to see, Kikyo shot an arrow at me.

"Kikyo..NO!" Kagome said but it was too late, The arrow was really painful and I was loosing alot of blood. Jin caught me, "Angel, don't you dare die on me!" He said

as if he was demanding me to stop my death. "Dark, i'm sorry if I wasn't there when you needed me." he apologized. "Neh, it's okay..I-I-I understand...besides, I'm phoenix

I'll be back.." I joked, but it didn't help the situation. "I can heal you, angel." Kagome volunteered, "No need, Kikyo's arrows are powerful compare to yours. I don't

to be healed. I'm.." I was out of breathe. Jin checked my pulse, but I wasn't breathing anymore. Autumn turned away and cried, while the other's bowed there heads. Kikyo disappeared

before anyone could find her. Jin's eyes were shifting blue to black.

**Uh oh...Cliffie...I know, why did I killed myself? Well, u'll have to find out. Anyways, thanks again to my good friend jin!about his idea.**

**Anyways, please read and review!please**


	4. The Dragon's rage

Center Here's my new chapter…

**Anyway, I'd like to thank Jin and autumn…they are NOT made up. They're real!! In Fact, there my friends…so please read and review!!! And yes, still my POV**

Jin was in rage that he could take it out to someone who will try to anger him. On the other hand, Autumn was so sad that he couldn't look at my dead body. "Jin, is it? Would you like us to bury Angel?" Kagome asked him, "No. No one shall touch her body; we will not bury her yet." He said coldly. He carried my body to a nearby tree and rest me under it, Kagome turned to Autumn. "Can't you convince your friend to bury her?" She said, "I'll try, but I won't assure you... He'll agree." He said sadly. He walked up to Jin, "Jin, don't you want her to be buried?" "No. Didn't you hear Angel? She said she'll come back." He said with hope in his tone of words. "I did. But you can't wait forever, besides we have to find a way to get out of here." He replied, which angered Jin more. Then Jin waved his arm and then Autumn was thrown to a nearby tree. "HOW CAN YOU THINK OF GETTING OUT OF HERE?!?!?!" he yelled at him. Then Jin used his sword and ran so fast that he could beat quicksilver in a race. Anyway, he appeared in front of Autumn, "Draw your axe." He muttered coldly, and he began to attack Autumn. "Jin! I'm sorry…you don't have to kill me." He said but Jin didn't listen to him. The gang was about to interfere, but Inuyasha stopped them. "We don't have to interfere, that's there fight." He said calmly. "But Inuyasha, What if Jin kills his friend?" Sango asked readying her boomerang. But before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome was already running towards Autumn to help him. "Kagome!!!"

Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome didn't listen to him, she shot an arrow towards Jin but he blocked with his force field. "Silly little girl, you can't just shoot me with an arrow." He muttered very coldly. Then Jin took out his sword and the sword began to glow pitch-black. "Step aside or else…" he threatened. But Kagome stood in front of Autumn, "Jin…listen to me. You don't have to do this!" Kagome reasoned to him. But Jin didn't listen to her, he was about to kill Kagome when Inuyasha blocked him.

"You just crossed the line pal!" Inuyasha threatened Jin, but Jin just smirked evilly. "What makes you think that you can just beat me?" Jin asked evilly, but before Inuyasha could make a move,

Autumn was already ahead of him. Autumn created a ice spear and hurled it towards Jin, but he just sent it back to him. Sango threw her hiraikotsu at Jin, but it disappeared and then reappeared in front of

Sango and Kirara. "Pathetic." He mummbled (It looks like Jin is being Sesshoumaru..well, yeah...) "Jin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that.." Autumn apologized. "Liar." Jin replied coldly, then Jin levitated

Autumn when gust of wind formed around my body. Kagura and Hakoudoshi appeared out of nowhere, "We'll just borrow her for awhile." Hakoudoshi said evilly with a smirk. Then the two disappeared,

"ANGEL!!!!" Jin yelled then dragon wings came out of his back. He was about to flew away when Autumn stopped him, "No!Let me go...I need to save her..I need to save her..." tears started to trickle down his face.

**meanwhile..**

"Hakoudoshi, what are we gonna do with her?" Kagura asked him , Hakoudoshi smirked evilly and said "This girl has the essence of the jewel...and she'll help us get the last two shards from

Inuyasha."

**Sorry!cliffhanger..anyway, I'll be one of the bad guys for a short time..so please read and review!!!**

**oh yes, Jin ur powers won't occur 'till chapter six..okay?**


	5. What did I do?

**This is a new chapter, So please read and review!!!!**

Autumn's POV

I can't believe Naraku would do such a thing, but what bothers me so much is how did he knew that we were here?Oh right, Kanna's mirror. As we watched them flew away, Jin (who is **really** furious)

looked at me with Rage.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"He yelled as he ran towards me with undescribeable speed, that could really out match any youkai. He lunged his sword towards me but before he could do that I froze

him in mid-air. "Kagome, back away. I don't think my ice powers could hold him off." I warned them, "No we will help you!" She replied, "Stop being stubborn! And RUN!!!" I yelled as the ice that I

encased Jin Exploded. Imagine Sesshoumaru being very pissed off, that's what Jin looks like right now, "Do you really think that a simple ice can hold me off?"he asked very coldly that it send a shiver in my spine. "Jin, will you just stop attacking me?" I asked him angrily, (The lesson I learned the very hard way, never irritate Jin especially when he is already pissed off), Jin looked at me with a very dark look in his eyes, he took out his sword again and tried to ambush me then He used his 'Claws of the dragon' at me, I have no chice but to attack him, but before I could unleashed my attack. Inuyasha used his 'Backlash Wave' at Jin. Both attacks clashed together like thunder and lightning, "Didn't I tell you people to leave?" I asked gruffly, "We should have, but Kagome said that we have to help." Sango answered. I never would've thought that the Inu gang would help. Jin's attack got stronger and it destroyed Inuyasha's Backlash wave, "How pathetic." he said very coldly that even Shippo shivered from his words. His attack was about hit us, so I shielded them with my ice force field. They were about to complain to me but I already shielded them, but when I turned around the attack had hitted me. Jin smiled at satisfaction when he thought I was dead, unfortunately for him I can heal myself by engulfing my body in ice. "Didn't think Dark would wish for me to have healing abilities." I stated to him, I know that he was shocked to see me alive but He didn't show it. Then I noticed that the sun is setting and for some reason, Jin is getting powerful every minute.

**Meanwhile...**

Hakoudoshi and Kagura brought Dark's body to Naraku's hideout. "So this is the girl that had the essence of the Jewel." He said grinning evilly at her body. He took out the almost complete jewel and held near her. The jewel glowed a dark aura around it, "This girl has it's power. We can use the jewel to manipulate her." He stated as he held the jewel tightly. "What should we do to her?" Hakoudoshi asked him, "Make her avenge her own death." He said with an evil smirk. "Who killed her anyway?" Kagura asked. "Who else, Kikyo." He replied

B-L-U-E

I used every attack I have on Jin, but he still stood strong. Then suddenly, out of nowhere an arrow shot out and hit Jin, when I turned around Kagome was the one who shot him. I ran over to my friend and checked if he is still alive. He is but he lost conciousness, so I levitated him and rested him to near tree. "We should here for the night." Kagome suggested, "I agree. We don't know what will happen if we just leave them here." Sango agreed. Now is it me, Or Inuyasha and Miroku is getting jealous of us. They don't know but I could there minds too, and they kept thinking things like 'We should leave them there just tricking you' or 'He is just pretending to be helpless, so he could have you'. No way! I don't even like Kagome that much, She's pretty but I like someone else. Wow, talk about rejection; Anyway, Kagome tried to set up a fire but It won't light up, 'cause of the cold wind. So I held out my hand and sucked all the cold air in the area, "Thanks Autumn, by the way why is it that your name is Autumn?" She asked.

"Well, I was born in the month of Autumn, so my mother named me Autumn." I know I lied but I didn't want her to know. "That's a pathetic excuse for a name." Inuyasha retorted, "Really? and why did they named you Inuyasha?" I asked, he was thinking of so many reason to answer my question but the only thing that came to his mind is his famous word "keh." Poor guy, everybody liked him for a reason and now, here he is can't even think of anything to answer my question. "What is your other friends name again? you know the girl." Miroku asked and I tell ya, he was thinking perverted so I just stopped reading his mind. "Angel. Actually, her real name is Dark Angel but I rather call her Dark, while Jin over here called her Angel." I explained. "Wait, why is her name Dark Angel?Is she a fallen angel?" Shippo, out curiosity asked me. "Well, I don't know really. We just call her that." I replied, where is everybody when you need them. "Wait, didn't Koga arrive just now, where is he?" Sango asked, "Oh yea, I sensed his jewel shards too but I didn't see him." Kagome said confusingly. "Maybe he left." Inuyasha said point blank. As the two talked about where Koga went, I looked up to the sky and saw the moon was in first quarter. Then I looked to the woods, I sensed someone was looking at us. Wonder who could it be?

**hi! I'm Autumn and This is really my POV. Since none of you believed I was true, I decided that I should write chapter five and thanks to DarkHeartedAngel99, I had wrote it. So please read and review. And Also, read my own story 'I'll remember'and my brother's story 'Rogue Divine'; if any of you is a x-men evolution fan. Anyway, don't worry I'll write chapter 8. **

**peace,**

**Autumn**


	6. Shadow of the moon, 'Dark Possession'

Jin; I'm taking time off my story to offer a hand to my friends Angel, and Autumn. Read and review, or else…

Jin's POV

A wet cloth brought me back to my senses, and I sat up groggily. My mind was cursing angrily at myself for letting my defenses down, and I looked darkly at everyone around. Kagome tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I stood up and said, "I'm fine." Autumn telepathically said, '_Jin, please calm down. I know that you wanted to save Dark, but it wouldn't have done you any good if you died-'_ A quick scowl was enough to make Autumn shut his trap, because at the moment, I didn't want anybody around me, or speaking to me. Kagome tried to reason, "Jin, please don't be angry any more, what would your friend think if she saw you trying to kill us, or Autumn?" I felt the words hit their mark despite my attempt to hide it. I was still slightly angry at my failure and said, "Whatever Kagome." I walked away into the forest as my wings wrapped themselves around my body to think alone. Autumn tried to come with me, but I said in his mind, '_If you follow me Autumn, you will be very sorry indeed_.' It wasn't a joke, and Autumn sighed gruffly as he sat down. I wandered through the dense forest silently, and all I was able to think of was how to save Angel, or find out some way to bring her back to me and Autumn. I finally was frustrated with being able to do nothing, and just consented to stare at the full moon that had risen. Unaware completely that I was being watched.

**Elsewhere...**

Naraku stared at the silent form of Angel and at the glow of his tainted shikon no tama pieces. Kagura asked, "So we need the entire thing just to control this girl?" Naraku said, "It is necessary Kagura. Unless you want her to be able to turn on you the instant she is revived." Kanna said in her usual monotone, "I will locate where Kikyo is hiding." Naraku said, "Once Kikyo is dead, what better way to torment that dragon friend of hers than to have her try to kill them? But that dragon seems to have a great deal of darkness inside of him, even more so than the tainted jewel. Yet he controls his darkness freely. Huh, this may prove more amusing than I thought." Kanna finally said, "The youkai lord Sesshoumaru is moving to the dragon's location." Naraku said, "This definitely is turning out to be quiet entertaining." He chuckled darkly as he held the tainted jewel over Angel's head.

**Returning to Jin...**

A small noise caught my attention, and I looked calmly at the origin of the noise. A figure moved out into the moonlight in the trees, and I narrowed my eyes as I saw who it was. I smiled thinly and said, "So, you are the great Lord Sesshoumaru?" The said youkai sneered, "Even in as desolate a land as this, I am still known around by filth like you?" I knew tactics such as this and said in just as blunt a voice as him, "Yes, you are know, and it is also known that you were brought to your knees before, more than once, at the hands of your brother Inuyasha." I saw the words take effect on his pride and he grabbed Tokijin in anger. I felt myself ready for battle, said as I looked at the full moon, and felt it's power in me, "Do you feel it? The power of the moon?" I pulled my blade out and said softly, "_Shadow of the Moon, shadow clones_!" Seven dark versions of myself appeared from random shadows all over the place, and poised for attack. I waited until Sesshoumaru unleashed a blast of energy, and then me and my clones split off in different directions. Three of them attacked Seshoumaru from the air, and the rest and I attacked from the ground. Sesshoumaru had some trouble taking on us all at once, but one by one my shadow clones were defeated. However, my plan succeeded by slowly moving Sesshoumaru into the area where our shadows connected and I yelled, "_Shadow of the Moon, dark possession!" _Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks as took his shadow and melted it into mine. But not before Inuyasha came charging through the trees with Autumn at his side. I felt myself take control of sesshoumaru and Inuyasha roared as he pulled out his weapon, "Haven't you caused enough trouble already you bastard!? Sesshoumaru is mine, and mine alone!" I realized that I can make a move to save Angel without interference and I said coldly, "If you want to fight Sesshoumaru so much, then fight him! Sesshoumaru, hold them off until I'm gone!" Sesshoumaru immediately attacked Inuyasha and Autumn as I opened my wings, and sped off before Autumn had a chance to freeze me in place. But not before I told him, '_Stick with Inuyasha and the others Autumn. I promise to bring Angel home with us!_' When I did, forgiven or not, I would do everything I could to make it up to Autumn and the rest. Even I knew they were not the ones who deserved my rage. But right now, I wanted more than anything to save Angel.

**Jin;**

**Please read and review. I want this story to be appreciated!**


	7. Fire vs Moon, Jin vs Angel

**Here's another chapter...**

**My POV**

I felt a dark energy was slowly engulfing my soul as I try to fight it. The only thing I remembered was I was hit by one of Kikyo's arrows. Man, it really hurts! Now I know what those other demons felt when

they where struck by her arrow. Talk about painful death...

**Meanwhile**

The almost complete jewel was levitating over my body, it was emitting a dark aura and it was starting to engulf me. Everything in me started to change, my red hakama started to turn black even my wings that was bright red change to metal black. Then I openned my eyes, even my eyes turned from dark brown to completely black. I rose from my bed and sat up, I looked around and the only thing that was giving light in the room was the dark jewel. I felt different, it was like I wanted to kill and get revenge on someone who killed me. I stood up from my bed and examined myself, when I openned my palms a dark flame appeared. Then a shadow appeared infront of me, it was Naraku ( and people, HE IS REALLY HANDSOME...AHHH!!!back to the story)

"I see your awake." He said as he came closer to me, Me being a big fan of him pretend I didn't know him.

"Who are you?" I asked playing like I didn't already know him, I just want to know what he wants. I know how his mind works you know, He uses people when they a have a worth for him and when they are worthless for him, he kills them.

"My name is Naraku and you are at my castle, my minions found you when you were wounded." He answered smirking evilly, I used my telepathy at him but it's hard to read his mind. He has a psychic barrier that keeps me from reading it. But did you all forgot I have empathy, so I just used it to know his emotions. And I felt something alright and it ain't sympathy, I tried not to show any pain from reading his emotions but it was to strong I almost collapsed.

"Now..now, we don't want you to collapse again now do we?" he said evilly, he held my arm and helped me sat on top of my bed. Is it me or this guy is just a power-hungry asshole that wants me to help him.

I can feel him trying to manipulate me into doing something for him but what? he took the jewel and held it infront of me. I looked at the jewel and I felt like I was loosing control over my own body, then everything went blank.

**Meanwhile...**

Jin kept flying to search for me, then he sensed something that he couldn't explain, it was very familiar to him yet it was faint. When he was about to turn back, something was thrown at him. Luckily, he dodged the thing. He followed it to where the thing landed, it was a black feather, the feather looked very familiar. When touched it, it almost burned hs hands but he threw it before it burned him. He ran towards the forest to find who threw it. When he was in the clearing of the forest, he stood in the middle and waited for the demon to come out. Then another dark feather was thrown at him but this time the feather was covered in black flame. He cut it with his odachi, but many black-flamed feathers were being thrown at him. He created a shawdow barrier around him to protect himself from being burned, then a shadow appeared behind the trees.(guess who?) Jin couldn't believe his eyes when he saws me standing twenty feet away from him, alive. He lowered his barrier and ran towards me, but he was stopped when Kagura yelled 'dances of blades'. Jin, of course, has the power to control the element of the moon, used his 'Shadow of moon' to immobilize it. Kagura used an even stronger attack, she just want to kill for some reason, she yelled 'Dances of the dragon', then columns of huge twisters came out of nowhere and attacked Jin. Jin on the otherhand was smirking coldly, unleashed his 'Claws of the dragon' at her,unfortunately, she lost. The twisters were incinerated by his attack thus wounding her in the process, She took out her feather and flew off.

Jin proceed to come towards me when he was ten feet away from me I created myself a fire dagger and tried to cut him. But he sensed it, so he dodged me attack, "Angel!Don't you remember me?" He asked me with worry in his eyes, but I didn't answer him. Instead, I took out my naginata and fought him. He took out his odachi and it clashed with my naginata, I kept sending black-flamed feathers at him but he kept throwing them in a different direction with his umbrakinesis. Then I threw fire daggers at him, he remebered that he can freeze things too, so he froze my fire daggers. He then froze me in my spot, but before he could approach my frozen form. It exploded, he looked up and saw me covered in fire all over. I was about to finish him off, when an arrow came out of nowhere and almost hit me again. When I looked into the corner of the trees, I saw Kikyo holding a bow and arrow, "Stop! I have killed you once,and I can kill you again." She said with fierce in her voice(She's beautiful to all of you kikyo lover's..and when you look at her closely she really is like Kagome's twin..back to the story)"What makes you think you can kill me?" I asked coldly which startled both of them(I mean Jin and Kikyo), She smirked at me confidently and shot an arrow with a sutra in it. It was about to hit me again when I blocked it with a fire barrier, which burned it rather quickly. "Even if you kill me a thousand times, I'll still come back alive.." I said confidently, which (i think) angered her most.

When I was about to kill Kikyo with my naginata, Jin interfered. "Angel, stop!" He said but I didn't listen to him, instead I threw him out of the way with my telekinesis. I raised my naginata and I was about to kill her (again) when someone shot an arrow out of nowhere.

"Don't move or I'll shoot an arrow." A voice demanded when I turned around I saw Kagome and the rest of the gang ready to attack me. "This is gonna be interesting" I muttered to myself


	8. Along came the wolf

** center Hi, this Autumn's brother, Gabby. I am just here to write a chapter and to those people who are friends with my brother, don't think ANY funny business. I was just asked by Dark to help her write the chapter because my neglectful brother is always busy writing his stories...so here it is. **

**My brother's POV( Just pretend my brother is the one writing)**

We arrived just in time before Dark kills Kikyo, (actually I don't care if she dies..but It's not my story) "No! Don't! Naraku's controlling her." Jin informed, but before we could respond. Dark levitated a few feet away from us still holding Kikyo. "Let her go or I'll shoot." Kagome threatened as she readied her arrow, "Like you could kill an immortal?" Dark said coldly as she smirked. Kagome was about to shot her with an arrow when Inuyasha unleashed his 'Wind Scar'. (As insolent as my brother) But before It could reach Dark, she unleashed he 'Flame of Fury' that collided against his wind scar. "Well, Kikyo nice meeting you...see you in the netherworld." She said to Kikyo and she left. Kikyo tried to get away from the attack but she couldn't move, then the wind scar ended her life within a second.

Inuyasha taught he killed Dark, but she suddenly appeared in front of us. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he suddenly turned his attention to the dead body that was lying on the ground. Kikyo had an enormous wound that had cut through her body. "You..BITCH!!" He yelled and charged at her, but Dark was too fast and too agile. "First lesson to be learned here, Never underestimate your opponent. " She lectured

mockingly as she dodged every attack. Then Miroku and Sango tried to help him but I blocked there way, "Autumn, what are you doing?You can't help her." Sango said forcingly, "Why not? Your gonna help Inuyasha, and then what? You'll just kill her. I won't allow that." I said angrily.

**Meanwhile..**

Kagome released her arrow and it was about to hit Dark when Jin blocked it with his sword. The energy of the arrow was easily dissipated, "I won't allow you to kill her." Jin said coldly, then he immobilized

Kagome in her place. "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled but he was to busy fighting Dark. Jin was being overpowered by his evil side, but he couldn't control it. When he was about to kill Kagome off, a tornado appeared before him and kicked him in the chest. (Lesson number two, never anger a Dragon demon especially is he has the element of the moon) Out of the tornado came out Koga, "Hey mutt! how many times do I have to tell you, NEVER LET KAGOME GET HURT!!!" he nagged angrily, but before he could continue, Jin whose eyes were already glowing red and is very furious, unleashed his 'Shadow Demons'.

"Aww..isn't that sweet? Inuyasha cared for Kagome.." She mocked as she unleashed her fire blades at him, "Where's Naraku?" He asked angrily as he dodged the flaming feathers that were being thrown at him. "Well..I don't know. But I think you should ask Kagura or Hakoudoshi, they know." She replied sarcastically which angered Inuyasha more. Inuyasha once again unleashed his 'Wind Scar' at her but she found a way to deflect it. She took out her naginata and cut through the heart of the 'Wind Scar'. The 'wind scar' incinerated, "And here I thought you were string enough to defeat me..but you're just mere half-demon with a strong sword in his hands." She said venomously.

Jin, on the other hand, was fighting Koga. "What a suprise..The leader of the extinct Wolf tribe is here to fight me.My what a pleasure this must be." Jin said icily with a smirk in his face. "Shut up! You don't know who you fighting with." Koga said defensively as he tried to cut Jin in half (It'll be in his dreams..), "Oh, I know you more than you know..." Jin replied evilly, then he took out his odachi and it clashed with Koga's Katana. Koga tried to front kick Jin, but Jin countered it with a spin kick. The wolf was thrown to the nearest tree, "See. I know _you_ more than you know." He repeated coldly as he was about to kill him off.

At the same time, an arrow was headed his way. Jin didn't sense the arrow was about to hit, when the arrow stopped in the mid air. Jin looked to see Dark holding out her hands and was trying to stop the arrow from hitting Jin. Inuyasha is about to attack Dark sneakily but I froze him in his position, while Miroku and Sango are frozen like ice sculptures. Dark is beginningto loose control in the arrow so I waved my arm and the arrow was telekinetically thrown at the tree. Jin's eyes went back to it's normal color, but Koga kicked him in the gut. Koga was about to punch him but Dark interfered. She plucked a feather from her wings and the feather turned into a dagger. She was about to stab him but he easily dodged, he jumped to Kagome's side and picked her up bridal style.

Me and Jin were about to approach her, when Kohaku appeared out of nowhere and whispered something to her. She looked at us before disappearing in the fire, "Autumn, we should leave." Jin said as he started to walk, "Why?" I asked him curiously, "Because the sun will come up soon and I sense Sesshoumaru is coming this way." He said coldly as he spread his wings and flew. I used my telekinesis and flew behind him.

**I know..this sucks. Please read and review...and again, to all those who are friends with brother, Autumn. Don't you dare think that I'm going soft because He owes me big time...**

**Enjoy reading..'coz I did.**

**Blue**


	9. It's not over yet

Jin; I'm back! Now let's get this story going, and I have a twist to throw into this story.

Jin's Redemption

My POV

I flew through the air as the sun rose, and I felt my power go down steadily. The moon was not as clear as it was in the night, and I knew that if the possessed Angel or any of Naraku's henchmen came after me and Autumn, we wouldn't last very long. As I thought of that I said, "Autumn, Inuyasha and the others are still back there right?" autumn answered, "Yeah, Koga probably made off with Kagome, and the rest are ice sculptures by now. Oh, and Sesshomaru is going their way." I stopped in the air, and Autumn floated beside me. After a few minutes of thinking I took a deep breath and said, "Autumn, we have to go back." Autumn looked at me in surprise and asked, "Why Jin? They all probably hate you, Angel, and me by now, so shouldn't we be concentrating on rescuing Angel now?" I said firmly, "We can't just leave them there. They could all be vulnerable to attack, and they could be killed. Besides, Angel is stronger than both you and me by now, so extra help would be useful." I may be overprotective, hotheaded, and an overall jerk at times, but I had still had a conscience. Autumn opened his mouth but thought better of it and nodded in agreement. I thought guiltily, ' I hope that the guys will not hate us too much for this.' With that Autumn and I turned back, flew off, and headed back. After a few seconds, Autumn and I landed back where we were not ten minutes ago. I looked at Kikyo's body and saw that she was alive after all. But her clay body was almost entirely destroyed, she looked up angrily at me, and I approached her silently. I knew that Kikyo didn't deserve anymore suffering, so I said, "Tell me, do you still want to kill Naraku Kikyo?" She said coldly, "Why should you care whether I live or die? You are just as foul as Naraku, dragon." I sighed and said, "I know I haven't been the nicest guy around, but I will not allow you to die, and once Naraku is dead, you will never have to see me or any of us ever again." Kikyo said, "How is it possible? You can't save me now. My ending is near." I concentrated and a portion of my energy came into my hand. I offered it to Kikyo and said, "It's your choice Kikyo. But I will not hurt you if you agree to help my friends. Do you accept?" She nodded, and I gave her my strength, Her remains floated up, and her body was intact a moment later. She landed on her feet, picked up her bow, and said as she left, "I will help." I looked at Autumn and said, "I'll bring Kagome back here. You guard the others with your life Autumn-" I dropped on one knee in sudden exhaustion. I realized that I had used a lot of my strength to do this, but I thought, 'Well, at least Inuyasha won't kill me right away for this…' I stood up and said, "Be ready Autumn, Sesshomaru's coming." I opened my wings and flew into the sky. After a couple of minutes, I saw a familiar figure carrying Kagome.

Kagome felt herself being carried, but it wasn't by Inuyasha or Kirara. The carrier was going at an extremely fast pace, and Kagome realized, "Koga!" His blue eyes looked at her and said, "Good, so you're awake! I told you that you'd be better off with me than with that dog-shit Inuyasha. The monk, slayer, and him were frozen in ice, and those strangers left. I sensed Sesshomaru was coming so I got out of there with you." Kagome looked in shock at how happy Koga looked, and she said angrily, "Koga, put me down now!" He held her tighter and snarled, "No way Kagome! You're my woman! I won't let anyone get near you, especially dog-shit ever again!" Kagome was starting to struggle hard, but Koga was too strong, and Kagome yelled, "I'm not your woman Koga! Let me go!" Suddenly Koga looked up as a dark streak was hurtling down on him. He stopped in his tracks, but Kagome managed to get out of his grip, and started to run from him. She didn't see who was in front of her, and she rammed hard into someone. Kagome fell back and looked up as she saw who it was.

I looked at Kagome who looked startled at my appearance, and for a whole ten seconds, nobody did anything. I offered her my hand and said, "I'll take you back to Inuyasha Kagome." She looked angrily at me, slapped my hand out of the way, and stood up as she yelled, "Why should I trust you? You have done nothing good as far as I have seen, so why should I go with you!?" I didn't get angry, and said calmly, "Kagome, I know I haven't made the best decisions today, but please, I need you to trust me! I can't save my friend without you, or the rest for that matter." Kagome hesitated and said, 'What about Kikyo? Inuyasha will never trust you now." I smiled a bit and said, "She's fine. I helped a bit." Kagome looked carefully at me and noticed that I was a bit weaker than before. She said, "You mean that you…?" I smirked and said, "Yeah. Kikyo will help us out now. She won't try anything because I have a bit of myself in her. So she's under control." Kagome became the same cheerful person she was and I said, "You ready to go back?" Kagome nodded, but Koga yelled as he sprinted towards me, "Stay away from my woman bastard!" He kicked me full force in the chest, and I was thrown heavily into the rocky wall. He was about to throw another kick at me when I yelled, "_Shadow of the Moon Immobilize_!" Koga's foot stopped right in front of my face, and he fell over in surprise. I noticed Kagome's startled look and said quickly, "He'll be fine, but it won't hold for long, so we better get going." I picked her up bridal style, opened my wings, and I took off.

Autumn was on his back as he stared up at the frozen form of Sesshomaru. He had intended to kill Inuyasha, but Autumn wouldn't let him. In the ensuing fight, Autumn froze Sesshomaru in place before he was beheaded by Sesshomaru's sword. He finally stood up and turned around. Angel was smiling evilly as Autumn gasped, "Dark!" She said, "Yes me." She let a blast off fire forth and knocked Autumn out as he hit his head on a nearby boulder. She walked up to his as she said softly, "Me, me, me…" (Awesome Agent Smith saying!)

I was starting to sweat as Kagome said, "Jin! Your weakening!" I said, "I used a lot of energy to save Kikyo. But don't worry, I can last." I looked over where Autumn should be when Kagome said, "I'm sensing the Sacred Jewel! Your friend is there too!" I set down a ways off, and Kagome followed me as I walked steadily along. We were almost there when I looked at her over my shoulder and said, "Kagome, be careful alright? Don't hurt Angel if you can't help it." She nodded, and said, "But I still won't let her kill you."

I knew that Kagome would do that and said, "Wait here. Maybe I can get through to Angel. I may not have the moon on my side, but I still hold power over shadows, and that includes anything dark." Kagome waited behind me as I walked forward. Angel noticed me, and said as she pulled out a feather to create a fire dagger, "You've got a lot of guts coming to face me like this Jin, and in a weakened form no less." I stood my ground and said, "Angel, don't you know Naraku's just using you? He's using you to fight me and kill the others. You've already knocked Autumn out, and you look ready to kill me now…" Angel toyed with her dagger before approaching me slowly. I walked to her as well. Already I had a plan, and I needed to let her think I was vulnerable. The moment her guard was down, I would take her shadow, and free her from Naraku's grip. Angel and I were two steps away from each other, but my shadow wasn't close enough to hers, and I looked at it for a second, but then Angel snickered coldly. I realized too late that she saw through my plan! Now my fate would be sealed, and it was thanks to my own stupidity.

She stabbed at me with her dagger, and I lifted my hand to stop it from hitting my lung. I grunted in pain as it was shoved through my hand, but luckily for me, it didn't get all the way through. Angel frowned at the resistance, and her phoenix wings opened up. The feathers became sharper than steel, and I saw what she was intending. I said as I saw them point at me, "You're not the only ones with wings Angel…" Mine's opened in full force, but Angel's wings left a good cut on my face as she was thrown back. I was already tired, and thought, '_Inuyasha, bail me out of this_!' I leapt to his frozen form and with a strong punch, broke most of the ice casting off him. Angel sneered, "You're trying to get some help Jin? Let's see you survive this!" Her naginata materialized in her hand, she pointed it at us and yelled, "_Fury of the Phoenix_!" an explosion of blue flame was hurtling at me and Inuyasha as he yelled, "My legs are still frozen, but my upper body isn't! Wind Scar!" His power collided with Angel's but it didn't stop the attack. Kagome's arrow suddenly hit the attack, and it still raged at me and Inuyasha. I had no choice, I yelled, "_Shadow Shield_!" I held my right hand out, and a big circle of darkness formed out of my hand. Angel's attack collided with my shield, but it was being sucked in. Nearly all my strength was drained just to stop the attack, but I wasn't done yet. I stood up and I realized that my wings weren't closed yet. Angel flew at me, and she pierced my wings with her steel wings. We collided against the boulder where Autumn laid. Angel's weapon dissipated, used two daggers to pin my arms to the boulder and she said as she put her flaming dagger at my throat, "Jin, it's over… now die…" I smirked as I thought, '_No, it's not over yet…_'

**Jin;**

It's a cliffhanger! Review the chapter, and see what happens next time.


	10. Saved by his Inner demon

** center here's another chapter and Thanks to my friends Jin and Autumn...Please read and review.**

**My POV**

I was about to kill Jin when I was thrown off by a forceful blast but luckily, I landed on my feet. Meanwhile, Jin was surrounded with blue-green energy that suddenly engulfed him. I shielded my eyes from the blinding light, so did Kagome and Inuyasha. When the light dissipated, I looked up to see Jin's Dragon from. "This will be _very_ easy.." I muttered under my breathe as I smirked. Meanwhile, Kagome was trying to wake Autumn up from his unconcious form. She sensed the essence of the jewels energy in his body so she held out her hand and blue energy was released out of her hand. Autumn openned his eyes and held his head, "Ugh! What happened?" He asked as he groaned in pain, "Your friend, Angel knocked you out and is now battling Jin." She answered worriedly. Autumn rubbed his eyes clear and saw the enormous Dragon form which belonged to Jin.

Meanwhile, I spread my wings and flew up to him. I pulled out a feather and it materialized into my Naginata, "Tell me Jin, do you wish for me to kill you in that form?" I asked evilly, _'Angel, listen to me! Naraku's using you! Don't believe him...Fight him, Angel!Fight his control!' _he said telepathically. I didn't respond to what he said instead I pointed my Naginata on the heavens and dark clouds started to cover the skies. "Oh no." Autumn muttered worriedly, "What do you mean 'oh no'?" Kagome asked, "Dark can control lightning, She will use lightning to strike down Jin." He said in panic, "What should we do?" Kagome asked, "Before we do something, COULD YA AT LEAST UNFREEZE MY LOWER BODY!!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Autumn took out his hammer and slammed it against the ice, the ice suddenly cracked and had set Inuyasha free. "Now, let's start helping.." He said

I was about to unleash lightning towards Jin, when adaments came out of nowhere and almost cut me in half. I looked down and saw Inuyasha grinning at me cockily, I sneered at him and held up my hand. I could feel the electricity pulse inside my body, then I directed the lightning towards him. Luckily for him, Autumn created a force field around him. I sent large blue fire balls at Jin, but he just ate them. I was beginning to loose my nerve that even my eyes were turning to black, I sent another huge fire ball and this time I made sure that he wouldn't eat it, but unfortunately, he used his umbrakinesis and flung them back. I held out my hand and absorbed the fire, my palm was badly burned but it was easily healed.

Autumn saw this and used his 'Sub-zero rage' attack and made everything cold, but I countered by thrusting my feather blade down on the ground. His 'Sub-zero rage' was easily dissolved, but they weren't finish. Kagome shot an arrow and then Inuyasha unleashed his 'Backlash Wave' and then both attacks collided with each other, to make matters worst, Jin unleashed a huge lightning out his mouth and it clashed with Inuyasha's and Kagome's attack. Before they're attack had reach me, Kanna appeared out of nowhere and deflected there attack. "Kanna? What are you doing here?" I asked her angrily, "Naraku ordered me to save you and take you away." Kanna said in monotone, "But I haven't finished the job yet, Why would he want me to be saved?" I asked curiously but she didn't respond, suddenly I felt my body numb and as if I lost control over it, then I fell unconcious.

Jin tranformed back to his human form and was free falling in mid-air, but luckily Autumn caught him before he reached the ground. "Ugh, what happened?" He asked painfully, as he tried to stand up but he lost too much energy that he barely moved. "Your inner demon saved you before Dark could finish you off." Autumn explained, "Uh..Autumn, could you at least unfreeze Sango and Miroku." Kagome asked, Autumn nodded and punch the ice, then it suddenly shattered into pieces. Both Sango and Miroku were gasping for air, "Where's Angel?" Jin asked, "Kanna appeared during our battle and kidnapped Dark. I think Naraku ordered Kanna to save Dark before she could get hurt." Autumn explained, Jin tried to stand up but he was to weak, "Jin, don't force yourself. You lost a lot of energy and your wounds will not heal that fast, you should rest." Kagome insisted, _'How can I rest when my friend is endanger?'_ he thought but didn't argue with her anymore. _'Tonight will be full moon, I'll just have to wait 'till tonight to get my strenght back.'_ he remembered. "Aren't we gonna unfreeze Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, "No way! He's better off like that besides, if we unfreeze him he'll just kill us." Inuyasha snapped, "Inuyasha, don't be like that! Sesshoumaru saved you when Sounga tried to open the gates of hell. We should return the favor." Kagome reasoned, she turned to Autumn and nodded. Autumn punched the ice statue of Sesshoumaru and it shattered. Sesshoumaru gasped for air but barely showed it, He looked angrily at Autumn and tried to attack him. Before Autumn could freeze him again, he was knocked unconcious all of a sudden. Autumn looked over to Jin who had his hands in his temples, "What happened?" Miroku asked looking slightly shocked, "I stopped him by knocking him out with my 'Shadow whisper'." Jin explained.

Meanwhile, I openned my eyes to see I was back at Naraku's castle, I looked up to see him smirking at me. "What do _you_ want?" I asked as I sneered at him in return, "I was merely protecting you before they could finish you off, besides I need you to do a job for me." He said as he sat down in his chair, "You see, Kagura is trying to get rid off me by meeting Sesshoumaru behind my back and I want you to scare her off a little." He explained, I rolled my eyes at him and said, "So what if she's a traitor? Why don't you just get rid off her like you did before?" I said to him irritatingly, "I still need her my plans if I eliminate her right now, my plans will be ruined." He said as he walked closer to me, I felt like I wanna take out one of my daggers and stab him, "If you kill me right now, No one will help you about _your_ revenge to kikyo." He said cockily, "How dare you read my mind!" I yelled at him, but he remained calm, "I can read your mind from a distance, you have the essence of the jewel in you so there's no point in hinding your thoughts. The jewel connects you to me, so be careful of what you think or I'll be forced to eliminate you as well." He said coldly as he left the room.

**Sorry for the long wait, I was busy and I had little time to do my story but don't worry, I'll ask Autumn to update earlier. Please read and review!!**

**AngeL...**

**Jin, if your reading this chapter hope you like it!!!**


	11. Betrayed by my own friend, Angel

Jin; Lets get this story going now shall we? I hope you people like this story so far.

**The rights to Inuyasha is not owned by either me, Angel, Autumn, or his brother. Oh well.**

**Jin's POV**

I awoke suddenly as I felt an immense amount of strength wash over me. I realized it was night, and the full moon had given me all of my power back. And since the moon was full, I received even more strength, and I felt it would allow me to take Angel head-on. Autumn and the rest were around the campfire relaxing. Inuyasha looked grumpy as always, and Autumn was talking with the others. I sighed a bit and I began to contemplate if Angel couldn't be released at all from Naraku. In every attempt I've made to do so, I was not able to make Angel even think about coming back to me and Autumn. If anything, it made her want to kill us even more, and stay more loyal to Naraku. I looked up at the full moon and I sensed a change in the wind. There was only one person who made the wind change like that, plus, Sesshoumaru was not too far from here. Autumn noticed how much better I looked and said, "Jin, you want to take a look around? Angel might be out there, and you can take her on now that the full moon is out." Judging by the look on his face, he also knew that a certain wind sorceress was out looking for a certain Sesshoumaru. Kagome wouldn't hear of it and said, "No Jin, sorry but you can't go alone, at least take Inuyasha or Autumn with you." Inuyasha yelled, "No way Kagome! I'm not teaming up with this creep!" I shrugged and said, "Whatever floats your boat. Personally, I could care less." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and said, "What are you talking about? I don't own a boat!" Kagome and Autumn laughed a bit at Inuyasha's innocence when it came to expressions. Inuyasha glared at the two and yelled, "What the hell are you laughing about?!" Autumn quickly said, "Jin, lets go look around a bit." We both left before Kagome could say some kind of protest at leaving her with Inuyasha.

**Elsewhere…**

Kagura flew through the night sky alone. But she somehow felt like she was being followed. She flew a little higher and faster in case Naraku sent Hakudoshi or Kanna to see what she was doing. Kagura was out in the middle of the night because she wanted to see Sesshomaru. She knew that only a demon of his caliber could hope to take out Naraku, and maybe this time she could convince him to kill Naraku. A burst of wind came in front of her, and ahead of her was, "You!" Angel was floating in front of her with a look that made Kagura's heart miss a few beats. (If she had it in her body that is) Angel looked wickedly at Kagura and said in an even scarier voice, "Out for a midnight stroll, are we Kagura?" Kagura tried to keep her voice calm, but a small tremor made it out once or twice, "I just wanted to be out of Naraku's castle for a bit." "And see Sesshoumaru while you were at it, right?" Angel interrupted. She pulled out two flaming daggers and said darkly, " Well, well, well…We are in trouble. Aren't we Kagura?"

**Back with me and Autumn**

After Autumn and I left Kagome to deal with Inuyasha, we heard shouts, and the wind was blowing more violently than before. Autumn said, "Jin. It's her again." I nodded and said, "This time, I'll fight her, and when she is distracted, you have to freeze her. Maybe Kagome can purge the evil out of her if we bring her back with us." I opened my wings up and took off into the skies as Autumn floated beside me. When we got up there, Angel was attacking Kagura, and the wind sorceress was using almost all her wind power just to keep Angel at a distance. Autumn and I sped at top speed to Angel, but Angel threw both of her daggers at Kagura's fan, and immediately the wind died down. Angel summoned her naginata and I pulled out my sword. Angel saw us out of the corner of her eye, sneered, lifted her weapon over her head, and swung it at Kagura. I put my weapon over Kagura's head, and I managed to stop her from killing Kagura. The said wind user took advantage of the distraction and flew in another direction. Angel turned around to give chase, but Autumn got in her way. He pulled out his axe, and yelled, "Artic Fury!" He spun rapidly, and a twister of ice spun in Angel's direction. She held her weapon at her side, and a bubble of fire surrounded her. The twister consumed Angel, and for a few seconds, nothing happened.

Suddenly, the ice twister exploded in vapor due to Angel using her fire to cancel out Autumn's attack. I sped at her and our weapons clashed in a bright light. We were locked in a weapon struggle, and sparks were flying due to the pressure we were both applying to our weapons. I knocked her weapon out of her hand, but got a kick in my face for my troubles. I accidentally dropped my sword and Angel grabbed it before I could get close to it. She held it in front of me, and melted it with her fire. She summoned her weapon into her hand and said, "You're out of luck Jin." I crossed my arms and said, "Really?" Angel was suddenly incased in an ice block, but her head wasn't frozen. She suddenly dropped to the earth like a rock. Autumn looked at me sheepishly as I roared, "WE'RE UP IN THE SKY YOU IDIOT!! ANGEL'S GONNA GET HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!!" Autumn muttered, "sorry" as we flew downwards to catch Angel. We didn't make it time, and Angel's head hit a few tree branches on the way down. Autumn cracked the ice case to free the unconscious Angel, and I said anxiously as I tried to get Angel to awaken, "C'mon Angel! Don't you dare be dead! Please be alright!"

I shook her a bit, and slowly her eyes opened. She moaned a bit in pain and looked at me in an almost scared way, "Autumn? Jin? Is it really you guys?" I gave a sigh of relief as I helped Angel get to her feet. I looked at Autumn and said, "Maybe it was a good thing you froze her in the sky after all Autumn." Autumn put his hands behind his head as he said, "Y-yeah. That's what I had been planning all along. Give her a good knock on her head." Angel indignantly yelled, "What was that Autumn?!" Autumn bowed his head and said, "Sorry ma'am." I looked back at Angel and said, "I'm glad you're safe. Naraku isn't controlling you anymore right?" Angel shook her head, and I turned back to face Autumn. I heard a cold laugh and I saw the look of horror on Autumn's face. Angel had two of her flaming daggers in her hands, and they were coming at me. Autumn pushed me out of the way, and I heard him whisper something before Angel's daggers pierced his chest. Autumn looked like he would cry, but he stood strong, and said, "Angel…?"

Something in Angel's eyes shined for a minute, and she took off immediately after looking at what she had done. Autumn dropped in a heap on the ground as I wave of anger and sadness washed over me. I slowly stood up and I cursed myself for falling for Angel's trap. Autumn didn't deserve to pay the price for my idiotic move. But I couldn't help but wonder what was in Angel's eyes at that moment. Was it guilt she felt? No… She was too entangled in Naraku's control to be freed at all.

I looked at Autumn's cold and unmoving body silently. I closed my eyes and sighed, "The Angel that I knew is long gone… Fine. I see how it is." My wings opened up again and I followed the speck in the sky that was Angel. Out of the corner of my eye, I was almost sure that I saw Kagura taking off in the direction of Inuyasha's group. The only way to save Angel now… was to kill her, and I promised I would follow. Just because my weapon was destroyed, didn't mean I couldn't create shadow swords, and I would not hold back the next time when we fight.

**Please read and review...**


	12. You need to be free

** center Please read and review. I like to thank JIN-HayTeR for the idea for this chapter...**

**My POV**

After what happened, flew back to Naraku's castle. The emotion of guilt and regret overflowed in me. I was trying to block it out with my empathy but it won't work, I was still in the hallway when Kanna appeared before me. She was holding her mirror in front of me and it showed a reflection of my old self.

I stared in surprise of my reflection, "Don't you like what you see, Angel?" Naraku appeared behind Kanna. "What did you do to me?" I said as I held my chest, Naraku smirked evilly and holding out his hand. The jewel was emitting a black aura and it was like I was being hypnotize. But I fought the jewels control, "What are you doing to me?" I asked angrily as the pain grew stronger that I already fell down in my knees. "When you were brought here to me, I was assuming you were dead. But Kanna showed me you still have a soul, two souls to be exact." He explained as he smirked evilly. "Your other soul was good and the other was evil. Your evil side was so powerful that it was already overtaking your other soul. But I made sure that your dark side will surface instead of the other. So I ordered Kanna to absorbed your good soul and seal it in the depths of her mirror." He added as he knelt down in front of me. "Now, why is it that you began harboring this emotions of yours." He asked coldly, I avoided his eyes because he might see that I was feeling guilt. _'I know you're feeling remorse for the death of your friend, but he interfered so it was his fault he was killed.' _he telepathically said to me. "No. It was _your_ fault I killed him! I never wanted to be resurrected by you, I never wanted to help you from the very beginning. You just set me up to get rid of them.." I said coldly as I lowered my head and tears fell from my eyes.

**Meanwhile...**

Autumn's body was slowly encased by ice, Jin didn't noticed this as he flew towards my direction. Suddenly, wind blades came out of nowhere and almost hit him, but luckily he managed to create a shadow barrier around him. Kagura came out behind the trees, "Dragon, what are you're relations with _that _girl?" She asked as she arched her eyebrows, Jin kept his cold stature and said, "None of your business." Kagura smirked at him, "It _is_ my business to ask you, don't even think that I will consider the fact that you had saved me from her. Naraku still has my heart, you know and I bet that girl had already told him about my treachery, so I will prove to him wrong. By cutting off your HEAD!" She said as she sent another wind blades at Jin. "Your wasting my time." Jin muttered coldly as he flickered his hand and the wind blades were thrown back at her. 'How did he do that?' She thought as she jumped out of the way, "I have the element of the wind. I can manipulate it in anyway I want." He said coldly as he stretched out his hand and the air started to encircle it. "How dare you read my mind!" She yelled at him accusingly as she unleashed her 'Dances of Dragons', Jin grew tired and stretched out his hand, his hand turned into a dragon's and he sliced through the tornado.

Kagura's eyes widen at the shock, but she wasn't done yet. She unleashed another tornadoes but Jin was getting irritated so he created a shadow dagger and threw it at Kagura ,luckily he missed. She got scared and pulled out her feather and flew off. Jin opened up his wings and followed my aura.

Autumn's body began to pulsate, his powers had saved him from dying. His eyes opened and then the ice that surrounded him exploded. Inuyasha had heard this and ran towards the noise, "What happen to you?" Inuyasha asked, "Angel thought she killed me, good thing my element save me." Autumn answered. "Inuyasha, Kagome's in trouble. Hakoudoshi is trying to kill her!" Shippo said worriedly, Inuyasha and Autumn ran as fast as they can towards the camp. "Hey wait for me!" Shippo yelled.

**Meanwhile...**

Naraku held the jewel in front of me and said, "My dear, you're the only one who I can manipulate. Aren't you glad about it?". I looked at him with cold eyes and replied, "I'd rather be dead than to help _you_!" I yelled angrily and tried to stab him but he moved away quickly. "Why you ungrateful demon." He muttered angrily, as one of his tentacle shot towards me. I dodged it and threw a fireball towards him, his barrier dissipated it and another tentacle threw at me. I pulled two black feathers and it formed into twin blades, I cut his tentacle but it regenerated. I ran towards him and unleashed fire daggers but he flung them back at me. I used my wings as shield and threw fireballs, then Kanna appeared in front of him and her mirror absorbed my attack.

I was getting tired and my attacks won't work, I was already backing away. "No more to run, are we Angel?" Naraku asked threateningly, "Your right, but at least I'll be free." I said as I stabbed him in the left shoulder which threw him a few feet away from me. I ran as fast as I can away from him, I remembered I can teleport so I teleported outside of the castle.

When I was already outside I saw Jin approaching the gates holding one of his shadow swords. But something wasn't right, his sword was emitting a very dark aura around it. As I approached him he stopped and said, "Simply amazing Angel...". His words pierced me like daggers but I didn't show it, "Jin, please..I didn't mean to kill Autumn. Naraku's hold was so strong I couldn't fight it but now I am free. Please you must understand.." I pleaded but he didn't respond instead he smirked and replied, "So you're free and..you want to come back with me? I am so FLATTERED!", then the light of the moon dissipated and we were engulfed by shadows. "Do you like what I've done? This is my new ability, I can create a shadow dome that can encase anyone. The only way out is through me..." He added as his swords aura got stronger. I was beginning to panic, but I kept myself from showing it. I was busy with my thoughts that I hardly noticed Jin's attack. He was about to slice me with his sword but I Back flipped away from him. I pulled two feathers and they formed into twin blades. I charged towards him but he simply threw me away with his shadow blast. "Your efforts are useless, Angel. It's time for you to be free from Naraku." He muttered coldly, "Jin, why won't you believe me? I** am **free from Naraku! Jin, please.." I pleaded once more but he still didn't believe me. I was getting tired and weak, I tried to throw another fire daggers at him but he absorbed them with his shadow void. I pulled another feather out and it formed into my naginata, I tried to cut a way out but every time I did it will close up. "Don't you get it? This dome is made up of shadows, the only way to get out is through me.." he reminded when he charged at me again. His sword clashed with my naginata, _'This is your chance t_o_ kill him...' _a voice whispered in my head, I tried to shake it off when my naginata was thrown away. I was about to create another weapon when his sword ran through me. He then pulled out his sword and I fell on my knees. Blood was trickling down my body and tears formed in my eyes. "Jin, _why?_" I asked as I lost consciousness. "I'm sorry, Angel" He apologized as he carried my lifeless body.

**Long and dramatic..**

**I'd like to thank Jin and Gabby for giving me ideas for this chapter. Also, BlueAutumn89 will be updating chapter 13...don't worry, If he doesn't. I'll make him. Hope you like it!!!!**


	13. A new battle begins

**Hey there this Autumn and this is another chapter for our story !!!!**

**Autumn's POV**

We got there just in time, Kagome is inside a barrier and is unconscious. "What did you do to her you, Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he tried to break the barrier around her with the red Tetsusaiga but it didn't work. "This barrier is created to prevents any attack." Hakoudoshi remarked. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and tried once again but it still wouldn't work. Sango and Miroku were trying as hard as they can but it still useless. Hakoudoshi levitated above them and he was smirking. I encased the barrier with ice and tried to shatter it but the barrier was still standing. "You should hurry, she's _slowly_ dying as we speak.." Hakoudoshi noted as he left. "Damn You!" Inuyasha yelled at him angrily, to add to our predicament, demons came rushing down the sky.

"What is Naraku trying to do?" Sango asked as she threw her hiraikotsu upwards, "I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Kagome." Miroku answered as he threw the sutras towards the demons. Inuyasha used his 'Adament Barrage' attack and it easily got rid of some demons. I used my sub-zero rage attack and froze all the demons, but my powers are not as strong as Jin nor Dark are. _'Jin..Angel, Where the heck are you?!?!?_' I thought as I tried to break the barrier surrounding Kagome.

**Meanwhile...**

Jin was carrying Angel's body and is about to leave, when Kagura appeared in front of him with several demons. "You save me a lot of trouble of finishing her..." Kagura said venomously as she played with her fan. Jin looked at her with cold eyes that could rival Sesshoumaru's. "Move away.." He muttered icily as he created a shadow barrier around Dark. "A barrier? Your in Naraku's castle, do you think your barrier can work around here?" Kagura asked as she unleashed tornadoes at him, but Jin jumped out of the way and created shadow daggers and threw it at her. She managed to get out of the way and sent wind blades at him. Jin held out his hand and shadow demons came out of nowhere and destroyed her wind blades. _'How can he do that?' _she thought as she narrowed her eyes at him. Jin smirked at her thought as he ordered the shadow demons to attack her.

Kagura was shocked when the shadow demons began attacking her. She pulled out her feather and tried to fly away but she was thrown down to the ground by one of the demons. "You can never escape me. My demons are unlike the other demons Naraku controls..." Jin said evilly as the shadow demons took his form. The demons that was with her tried to come to her aid but Shadow duplicates of Jin were able to kill them. Kagura once again, unleashed tornadoes but she made sure they were stronger than before. Jin held out his hand and a shadow Odachi appeared. The tornadoes were already eliminating his shadow demons but when the tornadoes reached him, he sliced through them like a knife slicing an apple.

Kagura's eyes were widen of shock, no one was ever able to do that to her attacks. Jin stood there as the wind blew in front of him. "Now Kagura, are you gonna move away or I shall be the one to do it for you.." He said coldly as he pointed his sword at her. Kagura looked like she was about to faint but she remained still. She kept her ground even though she's risking her life, _'If I leave now, Naraku will hunt me down and kill me...' _She thought as she readied her fan

**Back to Inuyasha and the gang...**

All the demons were already dead but were still unable to break Kagome out of the barrier. Inuyasha tried everything, so were Miroku, Sango and me. We were already exhausted when Kikyo appeared in the clearing. Inuyasha looked shocked when he saw she was still alive (oh boy...). "I thought Kikyo is dead?" He asked confusingly, "I thought so too, but Jin managed to bring her back." I answered sourly. Kikyo walked towards the barrier that surrounded Kagome's body, her hands glowed so bright but not bright enough for us to shield our eyes. She touched the barrier and it dissipated, releasing Kagome in the process. Inuyasha ran up to her and checked if she was breathing, "She's not breathing!" Inuyasha said furiously but Kikyo kneeled down and with her hands still glowing she touched Kagome's almost lifeless body. Miasma escaped from her body and was purified by Kikyo. "Thank you , Kikyo." Inuyasha said but Kikyo didn't respond instead she disappeared.

The sun was about to rise up and still no Jin in sight. I was beginning to get worried when Kagome regained her consciousness. "What happened? What did he want with you?" I asked, "He needed the last shard but I manage to hide where he wouldn't find it." She answered weakly. "Where?" I asked curiously, "In my body..I inserted the last shard in my right palm." She said which surprised me. _'Is she allowed to that? I thought she needed the whole jewel to that?' _I thought as I glance at her. I didn't know Inuyasha was looking at me with jealousy in his eyes. "Why are you looking at Kagome like that?" He asked suspiciously, "If you're wondering if I have feelings for her. No, I don't. I think of her as a sister, okay?" I answered as I rolled my eyes. He looked at me still suspicious then walked away. _'The next thing I'd want right now is me having a battle against Inuyasha..'_ I thought as I levitated and followed Jin's aura.

**Back to Jin...**

Kagura is already beaten up but she is still standing. "I thought Angel was the only one who can survive my attacks like that.." He said venomously as he smiled at her evilly. He noticed the sun is beginning to rise, but he made sure Kagura didn't see it. He took a feather from Dark and the feather turned black. He transformed it into a dagger and threw it towards Kagura. She was about to fly off when the dagger flew from the side of her face creating a small scar across her cheeks but barely missing her. She looked at him surprisingly but manage to fly away. Jin reverted his attention to Dark and dismissed the shadow barrier. But something threw him off away from her, "Where are you going with _her?"_ Naraku asked as he levitated Dark next to him. Jin looked at him with hate and once again created himself a shadow Odachi.

He flew towards Naraku with incredible speed and he thrust his sword towards him but a barrier threw him down to the ground. "The moon is nowhere to be found right now and the sun has already risen, what are you gonna do now, Dragon?" He asked mockingly. When Jin flew towards him once again he threw him off with Telekinesis and blast him with one of his energy blast, but Jin created a shadow barrier in front of him. When the barrier disappeared, one of Naraku's tentacle pierced him in the stomach. Jin flew back a few feet away from him. "And here I thought you were as powerful as her.." He said venomously. "I am." Jin muttered coldly as he held out his hand and shadow demons appeared out of nowhere and attacked Naraku.I spotted Jin and saw that he was battling Naraku, but what really caught my attention was Angel's lifeless body.

I didn't sense anything from her anymore, fear struck inside of me as well as anger. My eyes were averted to Naraku who was about to attack Jin with one of his tentacles. I froze his tentacle which caught his attention, "I thought you were dead?" He sneered as demons appeared behind him. "I didn't." I said coldly as I created I spears and telekinetically threw them towards the demons. I tried calling Jin with through Telepathy but he wouldn't answer. Jin just kept attacking Naraku, I can see he was getting tired but what puzzles me is why doesn't he respond to my call. After I killed the last demon, Kanna appeared in front of me. _'Now what...?'_ I thought as I battled the demon known to be 'the void'. Meanwhile, Jin used his 'Claws of the dragon' at Naraku. But he manage to absorbed it with his barrier and threw it back at Jin. The attack was about to hit Jin when Inuyasha appeared in front of him and used his 'Backlash wave' to dissipate the attack.

**Hello all, Sorry if I was late updating. I'm busy right now but I finally updaated this and yes, this is a cliffhanger. I hope you like it! Please read and review!!!**

**Autumn**


	14. Battling against Naraku

**Jin; Here's another chapter, hope you review it. **

**My POV**

My power was fading. Even though the sun wasn't up, the moon's presence had dwindled, and I had to rely on my weaker shadow abilities. In addition to that, I had a hole in my gut, courtesy of that half-demon Naraku, and Inuyasha was barely able to do more than cut Naraku's tentacles. The others weren't having much luck either. Sango and Miroku were occupied with helping Autumn fight Kanna. The void threw their attacks back at them with her mirror.

Kagome fired off arrows at Naraku whenever she could get a clean shot, but Naraku always stopped her attacks. I thought furiously, '_Damn. If only Inuyasha and Kagome could divert Naraku's attention just long enough for me to get Angel! Hang on… that's it_!' I concentrated hard, and I created more shadow clones of myself. I yelled to Inuyasha and Kagome, "Inuyasha combine your Wind Scar with Kagome's arrow!" Inuyasha yelled back, "You got something in mind Jin?!" I roared furiously as my clones moved in on Naraku from all sides, "Just do it!!"

Kagome fired her arrow, and thanks to that shikon shard of hers, it was stronger than ever. Inuyasha yelled, "Wind Scar!" Meanwhile Naraku had left himself open after attacking my shadow clones. As soon as Naraku saw the attack coming, he lifted his barrier, and I moved as fast as I could in my injured state while forming my shadow sword. Inuyasha and Kagome's power were enough to force Naraku to drop his barrier, I shoved my blade into Naraku's face as I leapt at Angel's body, and tumbled away with her in my arms. Autumn meanwhile had gotten in a lucky shot, and was able to freeze Kanna's legs so she couldn't move and use her mirror to reflect things back at people. He appeared by my side and said, "Jin, why weren't you answering me when I tried to contact you?! Didn't you-" He finally noticed the hole I had in my stomach and said, "Jin! You're hurt!" I shook my head and said, "My strength will hold, just help the others…" Autumn noticed how still Angel was and said with a sense of dread, "Why isn't she moving?" I hesitated for a bit. What could I say? "I killed our friend even though she was possessed" I sensed something strange feeling from Angel, and Autumn asked, "Jin, what's going on!?" I avoided his eyes, but said firmly, "Autumn, help them!" He slowly walked backwards, then broke into a run to help Inuyasha and the rest out.

I felt a strange power in Angel. It felt cleaner than the last times we met, and her tainted side was changing. I realized something important at that very second. The more I used my powers, I found out that I could do more with them. I held Angel's hand to see if I could take that darkness from her and get my full strength back. As I did, a very powerful fire stopped me, and I saw the nearly completed shikon jewel. As long as that tainted jewel was in my way, I couldn't do anything. '_Wake up stupid! Kagome can purify the jewel, and help us out here_!' that thought sent hope in me, so I pulled a feather from Angel, turned it into a shadow knife, and I opened my wings. Naraku lashed at Inuyasha with his tentacles and knocked him aside, leaving Kagome open. Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as Naraku aimed his attention to Kagome, and Naraku laughed as he lashed at Kagome, "You die now Kagome!" I threw the knife at Naraku, and grinned as it hit his eye. Naraku stopped in his attack, and I picked up Kagome from his path. I took her over to where Angel's body was and said, "Kagome, I need you to purify the shikon jewel in her." Kagome looked at me and asked in surprise, "She has the whole jewel in her?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, I have a plan, and hopefully, it works. I'm going to absorb the dark side of Angel, and get my full strength back. Angel's good side might come out if you purify the jewel, and you'll get the whole thing back Kagome." She nodded and said, "I'll do it."

I held onto Angel's right hand, and Kagome held onto her left. I pulled at Angel's darkness, and Kagome began to purify the jewel. Some portion of power was starting to come back so I said telepathically to Autumn, '_Hey! Come here, and make sure Naraku stays off our backs, cause we just might be able to beat this guy after all!_' He had been able to freeze Hakudoshi in place thanks to Miroku and Sango backing him up. So he pulled out his axe, and stood in front of us as Kagome and I continued to work together. More power came back, and as Kagome began to purify more than half the jewel, Naraku noticed what we were doing. I muttered loudly to Kagome, "Come on! We have to work faster, Naraku sees us!" We squeezed Angel's hands and concentrated harder than ever. Autumn threw his axe at Naraku's head and Inuyasha came to his side. Inuyasha unleashed his Wind Scar at Naraku with his red Tetsusaiga, and Naraku absorbed it. A bright light came into view, and Naraku threw the wind scar back at us.

Autumn, held out his hand and began pushing at the attack with an ice beam. Without thinking, I let go of Angel to hold out my hand as well, and I used a beam of shadow to push at Naraku's attack. Suddenly, a third hand came in between me and Autumn as Naraku's attack collided with us all.

**Jin; I'm done here, so review to see if we made it out alive, and who the third person that is helping us fight Naraku**.


	15. Our Finale with Inuyasha

**Here's another chapter!! This is the end but don't worry...Autum or me will write the sequel so watch out! **

**My POV  
**I woke up in a dark place and before me was a mirror. When I looked in it, I saw my reflection but it was different. My reflection had a black hair and black wings. As I continued to glance, my reflection began to move out of the mirror. My eyes widened and I stepped back, she opened her eyes and it was pitch black with no pupil. She reached out her hand towards me; I got scared and threw a fireball at her. Instead of burning into ashes, she was engulfed by the fire. She stood up and smirked at me, "I thought they took you away?" she asked which slightly startled me. "Who are you? And why do you look like me?" I asked angrily as I took out my naginata. She laughed at me coldly and took out two broadswords, "I am you." She said venomously as she attacked me.

Our weapons clashed together but I was beginning to lose so I threw her across the room. She easily got up and threw fire daggers at me but I dodged them and threw one of my own. "This is pointless neither one of us will win..." She said as she stopped them in mid-air and burned them into ashes. She then proceeded to come closer but I immobilized her in place, I was about to stabbed her when she was able to move from my attack. She punched me in the gut which knocked me out.

I began to regain consciousness and realized I was suspended in the air. "Listen, this body can't hold two souls. So one of us should die and it won't be me." She said as she held a dagger. "What are you talking about?" I asked confusingly, "You see, when this body dies it can be resurrected but it needs a soul to host it. Naraku realized that this body won't move because** you** already moved on to the other side, so he used the tainted jewel to create a soul. Do you know how easy it is for the jewel to find that darkness in you?" She asked as she smirked at me coldly. She held out her hand and touched my forehead; pool of memories came rushing in like a strong river.

From the moment Kikyo shot the arrow towards me to the moment Jin killed me, all those memories rushed inside my head and my head was beginning to hurt. "Those memories is shared by _you and me_. We are encased in a body but we are different from each other, for example my name is Dark for I hold the darkness in your heart. The jewel created me because it has sensed the power you hold." She explained as she removed her hand from my forehead, "I was kept inside that mirror that **you** created when the shard granted your wish." She sneered as she glared at the mirror with hate.

She then reverted her eyes towards me and took out a sword and pointed it in my neck, "I don't want to be locked up anymore, the only thing I wanted was freedom and I won't have it unless you move on." She said as she was about to thrust me with her sword, but I didn't feel the sword. I opened my eyes and noticed she was loosing her powers, "What's happening?!?!" she yelled as she began to loose her wings, _'Jin! he must have figured out how to free me..'_ I thought as I broked free from her hold. The mirror began to glow once more and it was sucking her in, she cried as the mirror absorbed her. Then the mirror stopped glowing. I looked at the mirror once more, she was sleeping peacefully like nothing had happened.

Then a woman appeared behind me, I recognize her easily because of the hakama she was wearing, "Midoriko?! Am I in heaven already?" I asked incredulously, "No, your still in your body. I just appeared before you to tell you that Dark isn't dead yet." She said as she glanced at the mirror, "What do you mean?" I asked confusingly, "As long as she isn't able to move on to the next life, she will be sharing the same body as you." She answered, "But what does she mean she hold the darkness in my heart?" I asked once more, "Every person has darkness in them no matter who they are, it just so happens that the grudge you hold in your heart was so strong that it turned into unforgiving anger..." She said as she turned to face me. "You must wake up and help the others, the only way Naraku will be defeated is if Kagome purifies the jewel directly not by channeling it to you. She may be able to purify some parts of the jewel but not all of it." She answered as she began to dissipate. I know what she means by an unforgiving anger, but for now I will not let Dark free, suddenly I heard Jin's thoughts. _'Angel! Wake up! I am sorry if I have to kill you but that is the only way I can free you. Please come back! Help us! Please come back...'_ I suddenly felt my soul pulse, then everything went dark again.

I woke up and tried to clear my vision, I saw Jin and Autumn combining their attack to push the Wind scar back. I held out my hand and unleashed all my energy to help them, the two looked surprised and turned to me. Jin's eyes showed joy and happiness as he saw me alive, while Autumn smiled happily. We manage to push the Wind Scar back at Naraku which incinerated his body but not his head, "I will come back and I shall get rid of all of you!" He yelled angrily as he disappeared in the miasma. "It's over..." Jin said as the sun rise up. I turned to face them, guilt was overpowering so I flew away, Autumn was about to follow me but Jin stopped him. "Don't, she wants to be alone..." Jin said as they began to head out.

It was beginning to get dark and I was nowhere in sight, Jin was already worried and so was the others. Autumn approached him and said, "You know, Angel might seem she's independent but sometimes she needs someone to comfort her." After Autumn said those words, Jin immediately flew off and followed my aura. Meanwhile, I was sitting near the river banks when someone appeared behind me. I created a small blue fireball and turned around, I was surprised to see Jin but at the same time guilt was all over me. I was about to fly away again but he held my arms. "Angel, why are you flying away? What's wrong?" Jin asked worriedly as he tried to look into my eyes but I covered them with my bangs. "I don't belong with you guys, I tried to kill you and Autumn. What kind of friend am I?" I answered as tears trickled down my face. "Angel, that wasn't you. I knew from the start that you will never harm us." "But I did! and how can you just forgive me like? I tried to kill everyone. I followed Naraku's orders and I was being corrupted by evil, you shouldn't be forgiving me like this..." I argued as lowered my head and sat down. I kept on crying for the things I did to them. Then Jin sat down and hugged me in a tight hug, "You are right, you did does things but it doesn't mean I should be angry at you, I like you too much to get angry at you." He said as he wipe my tears from my face, "You may have done those things but now that you are free from Naraku, you can forget." He added as I smiled at him tears still falling from eyes. We both stood up and walked towards the forest, "It's over..."Jin said as we walked towards the camp, _'No, it's not over yet..._' I thought as we sat with the rest of the group.

**The End**

**Author's note: There's a sequel in the story so don't be sad! Jin is already helping me with the next story and so is Autumn. Please review! I mean that's the only thing you have to do, it's finish anyway. Right? Please!!!!!!!!**

**Angel**

**Thanks for reading and for those who reviewed thank you!**


End file.
